The prior art is littered with numerous tension based exercise devices. These devices have a tendency to be either overly simplistic or very complicated, cumbersome, expensive, ineffective, or difficult to use. No fitness product on the market has thus far shown the effectiveness, versatility, portability and low price point like the present invention. Prior art equipment that utilize belt and loading systems do not provide multi-planar tension (sagittal, transverse, and frontal) on the user's body to challenge various locations on the body while at the same time providing cardiovascular impact.